swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Integrity Knight
Ein , systemtechnisch auch bekannt als , ist ein Drachenritter und bildet die militärische Instanz der Axiom Church in Underworld. Integrity Knights werden mit Hilfe des «Synthesis Ritual» geboren, das Erinnerungen ihres vergangenen Lebens unterdrückt und dank des «Piety Modul» einer bedingungslosen Loyalität zu Quinella verpflichtet sind. Der Zweck der Integrity Knights bestand ursprünglich darin Quinella vor Cardinal zu beschützen, das Human Empire zusammenzuhalten und die Herrschaft der Kirche über die Welt zu sichern. Namensschema Der volle Name aller Integrity Knights besteht aus drei Wörtern und folgt einem bestimmten Schema: Das erste Wort im Namen ist der Vorname des Ritters, das zweite ist das englische Wort «Synthesis», und das letzte Wort ist eine fortlaufende Nummer, die einem neuen Ritter gegeben wird. Hintergrund Die ersten Integrity Knights waren eigentlich Einwohner Underworlds mit einem hohen «Verstoßquotienten». Diese Personen waren eher dazu geneigt, gegen den Taboo Index und Quinellas Plan, eine geordnete Welt aufrechtzuerhalten, vorzugehen. Quinella plante deshalb, diese Personen zu beseitigen. Aufgrund des einzigen Befehles, den ihre Eltern ihr mitgaben, "Du sollst nicht töten", konnte sie diese Personen nicht umbringen. Als Alternative entschied sie sich dafür, diese zu entführen und als Versuchskaninchen für ihre Forschung, Fluctlights direkt zu manipulieren, zu nutzen. Diese Versuchspersonen verloren ihre Erinnerungen und nachdem die experimentellen Rituale vervollständigt waren, war deren Geist und Körper gefroren. Der natürliche Schwund deren gesamten Lebens war angehalten und sie wurden zu Existenzen reduziert, die lediglich atmeten. After Cardinal managed to assume control of another avatar who also had supervisor level authority and retreated to the Great Library Room, Quinella took up new measures to protect herself. One of them was to create absolutely loyal followers to protect her. The many experimental subjects that were kept frozen within the Cathedral were the first to become Quinella's absolutely loyal warriors, the first Integrity Knights. Later, Quinella established the Four Empires Unity Tournament as a new method of acquiring the best warriors in the Human Empire. The winner of the annual tournament is invited to the Central Cathedral, where Quinella forcefully turns the victor into an Integrity Knight. Meanwhile, the victor's family is awarded with large monetary rewards as well as being bestowed the status of a higher noble, creating a unanimous opinion among noble and wealthy merchant parents to have their children study the sword. The Integrity Knights are led to believe that they were summoned by the Administrator from the Celestial World at that they have no ties with the world that they were "summoned" to. The Knights who apprehend violators of the Taboo Index have their memories of the action suppressed, so that the Integrity Knights would continue to believe in the lie of their origin and so that they wouldn't be surprised when the former prisoners become new Integrity Knights. Currently, about half of the thirty-one Integrity Knights in existence are those who had broken the Taboo Index, while the other half are the past winners of the Four Empires Unity Tournament. However, not all Integrity Knights are past tournament winners or criminals who broke the Taboo Index. Fizel and Linel, for example, were born as experimental subjects for Quinella's resurrection experiment and, after the experiment was scrapped, they were allowed to choose their next Sacred Task. Even though they chose being Integrity Knights as their Sacred Task, they only became Integrity Knights after killing the previous twenty-eighth and twenty-ninth Integrity Knights. Stationierung Obwohl die Integrity Knights ursprünglich als Eskorte dienten, um Quinella vor Cardinal zu schützen, wurden seit dem Beginn der «Experimentierphase» acht Integrity Knights zur Verteidigung der Grenzen des Human Empires gegen die Einwohner des Dark Territory eingesetzt und andere Ritter zur Bewachung verschiedener Regionen des Empires entsandt. Trotzdem waren etwa zwölf oder dreizehn Ritter immer bei der Central Cathedral anwesend, um Quinella beschützen zu können. Fizel und Linel blieben auch die ganze Zeit über in der Kathedrale, da sie wegen ihrem Alter und wenigem Wissen als Ordensschwesterlehrlinge eingeteilt waren, um die Gesetze und die Sacred Arts zu erlernen. Die Integrity Knights sind auch dafür verantwortlich Verbrecher, die den Taboo Index gebrochen haben, aus dem gesamten Human Empire nach Centoria in die Central Cathedral zu bringen, in der diese unfreiwillig mit dem Synthesis Ritual in neue Integrity Knights konvertiert werden. Ihnen werden für gewöhnlich andere Regionen zugewiesen, als die, aus denen sie kommen, damit die neuen Ritter nicht zufällig Verwandte oder Bekannte treffen und ihre Vergangenheit als Menschen so nicht ans Tageslicht kommt. Rüstungen und Charakteristiken Hochrangige Integrity Knights sind normalerweise mit einer Divine Object-Klasse Waffe ausgerüstet und besitzen, abgesehen von Quinella, die höchsten Object Control und System Control-Werte in Underworld. Dadurch, dass Quinella die Lebensspanne eines jeden Integrity Knights einfriert, sterben diese nicht an Altersschwäche sondern bleiben physisch in dem Zustand in dem sie einst zu Integrity Knights konvertiert wurden. Außerdem sind sie in der Lage schnelle und fortgeschrittene Sacred Art Magie zu wirken, die aber noch unter dem Supervisor-Level ist. Sie benutzen hauptsächlich Drachen als Transportmittel und um in der Luft zu kämpfen. Synthesis Ritual A is a supervisor-level Sacred Arts ritual that allows the manipulation of an Underworld resident's Fluctlight. The ritual requires for the target to have their Fluctlight's core protection to be removed, which can either be done with a simple core protection removal command that the target has to voluntarily chant (voluntary Synthesis), or requires special rituals that take 3 days of casting to forcefully disable the protection, but this is a time consuming approach due to the enormous amount of parameters that need to be set for the ritual (forced synthesis).Volume 13 Chapter 11 The ritual can only be used on targets that are at least within the caster's line of sight or, preferably, ones that have physical contact with the caster. The name of the ritual signifies the unification of the soul and memory of the person. Geschichte und Verwendung The Synthesis Ritual was tested on captured Underworld residents with high Transgression Quotients and initially developed as a command that would allow Quinella to manipulate her own Fluctlight. Specifically, it was first used to delete her own emotions safely, so that the error correcting sub-program of the Cardinal could not take control of her body. Later, after Quinella found out that there was a limit to her memory capacity, it was used to create a backup of her own memories in the Fluctlight of a young nun before deleting her own unnecessary memories. However, this plan backfired and allowed Cardinal to take control of the nun's body. After Cardinal took control of the nun's body, which had authority equal to Quinella's at the time, and escaped into the Great Library Room, where Quinella could not reach her, Quinella started using the Synthesis Ritual on her previous experimental subjects as well as any new captives who had broken the Taboo Index or had won the Four Empires Unity Tournament to turn them into absolutely loyal warriors under her command. Wirkungsweise The Synthesis Ritual conducted on the Integrity Knights slightly differs from the ones used on Quinella's research subjects. The main difference is that the ritual conducted on the Integrity Knights also involve the use of a モジュール|Paieti Mojūru}}. During the Synthesis Ritual, the Module, which looks like a purple prism ten centimeters in length, is embedded into the forehead of the victim. As a person's learned abilities are greatly linked to the person's memories, erasing all of the victim's memories would cause the victim to lose their secret swordsmanship moves and Sacred Arts techniques, therefore Quinella only obstructed the most personal memories. The Module is inserted in a way that it would obstruct the links between such memories, thus sealing the history of the victim and instead creating false memories while simultaneously forcing in absolute loyalty towards the Axiom Church. The Module is inserted in the place where the memories of the victim's most loved person are usually kept, therefore stimulation of these memories causes the prism to fall out. However, the art can only be fully revoked when the fragment of memory that was replaced with the Piety Module is returned to the victim. Just removing the prism will not return the flow of memories to what was before the ritual took place and, in the worst case scenario, might even severely damage the memories themselves. Bekannte Integrity Knights Referenzen Navigation en:Integrity Knight es:Caballero de la Integridad ru:Рыцари Всецелого Kategorie:Begriffsklärung